Noise
by always-on-my-mind44681
Summary: Bella can't handle loud noises , she's locked up in her own mind . Everything might change when she meets the Cullens . humans / vampires
1. Chapter 1

**Characters belong to the amazing Stephenie Meyer .**

BPOV

When I was born , I was deaf for two months, after that my hearing changed but I couldn't handle hard or loud noises . As a toddler I would run away from class because I hated all the crying and screaming .I didn't play either , since everything would make a sound or it would make an even louder one when it hit the ground . My mother thought there was something wrong with me and took me to a doctor , he told her that it would pass , that I was just being stubborn .

It didn't pass , as I grew up started hating it even more . I don't like music , only soft piano sounds ,I listen to it all the time , it calms me . I read all day and lock myself up in my room . Trying to absorb the quietness , my mom is a rather loud person, always laughing and her voice in general is very loud . She tried to change it once but I told her not to .

She has to be able to be herself , we don't talk very often but when we do it's very calm and easy .

Mom's new husband Phil plays baseball , she forced me once to accompany them to one of the games . I still don't understand why she wanted me to come with her .

The noises were excruciating , I tried to hide it so I could make my mom happy . My fingers clutched under my chair , the plastic bent a little under the pressure I was forced upon it .

When my head felt like exploding and everyone sprung up yelling and whistling I couldn't handle it anymore , I ran as fast and hard as I could . I didn't see where I was running to , since it was dark and my eyes were closed , my hands pressed against my ears . Trying to block the sound of my feet running on the asphalt .

The texture under my feet changed , it was uneven . I opened my eyes and took my hands of my ears, I was in a forest and it was really quiet . I lived in Phoenix so I wasn't surprised to see brown and dead plants .

I strolled through the forest , carefully since my coordination it very bad . I can't walk over a flat surface without falling down .

I sat down on a tree trunk and looked up to the sky , it was black with a few bright stars shining . I smiled , whenever I was in Forks and there wouldn't be clouds there were hundreds of stars reaching as far as my eyes could reach .

I missed Forks , I admit I hate the cold and wet but it was a very small and quiet little town . I strolled around in the green forest for hours , with just a few birds whistling , for me , it felt like pure heaven.

I sighed as I forced myself to find my car and go back to my mother . She probably would be very anxious and nervous by now . I looked at my watch , I've been sitting here for over two hours . Maybe she called the police already .

I tripped a few times and scratched my knees and palms while trying to run as fast as I could . I found my car on the parking lot next to the baseball stadium and drove as fast as the speeding limit allowed me to .

'Bella where have you been I've been so worried !' , I winced at my mother's loud voice , every time she talked to me like that , even though she knew my head can't cope with it .

'Answer me !' she yelled , my head felt heavy and bursted , it felt like all my energy was taken away from me . I couldn't feel anything besides the aching in my head . My breathing was shallow and my entire body started to shake uncontrollably . I didn't feel my knees connecting with the kitchen floor , I only noticed it because everything seemed bigger now . My hands gripped my head , pushing against it trying to stop it .

I saw my mother's and Phil's mouth moving , worry and guilt spread across their faces , reaching for me . The noise was stuck in my head , forcing me to listen to it's painful ache while I couldn't hear a thing from my surroundings . My sight became dull while my touch was heightened , I felt my mother's frail hands trying to pull me up . I felt the soft texture of her hands while Phil's hands were rougher and bigger but also gently pulling me up .

_A few hours later_

I was laying on my bed , rolled up in a tight ball . All the lights were out and my cheeks were wet , my eyes felt dry . I was listening to Claire de lune , my iPod it the only thing that I have with me 24/7 , I'm allowed to use it at school . Sometimes in class when it gets too much I listen to it , which is mostly all the time . They gave me this little janitor's closet were they put a chair and a desk in so I could relax and calm down .

Of course I didn't really have friends , but I don't need them . All I see friends doing is laughing and yelling and I'm sure that would even be too much for me . I guess it's official , I am the biggest freak walking around on this planet .

I feel alone and isolated in my own mind , nobody knows what's going on with me at all . Mom , Phil , teachers , kids at school they all ask me if I'm okay and I always tell them that I am . They nod or smile and go away . Are they really that blind , my eyes are empty and dead and with one word they think they know everything .

I'm not sure if I can live my entire life like this , trapped in my head not being able to do anything . I've been to a cinema once , I ran out after three minutes , I just want to be normal .

After my breakdown in the kitchen mom gently talked to me , almost whispering but I could understand her clearly . I told her that I wanted to go back to Forks , I told her why and she understood . She apologized to me about the accident earlier and told me that she forgot what the game would do to me .

I could hear her talking to Charlie on the phone , my hearing is better than others , I hear whispers like normal voices but that means that normal talking is like screaming for me .

My dad always jokes that I'm supernatural , I sighed at the thought of my dad as I closed my eyes and fell asleep .


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

"Bella sweetie , wake up we're here." Renee whispered , I blinked a few times , trying to get rid of the sleep of my eyes .

I nodded at her and put my ear buds in , I saw annoyance in her eyes . I don't know what happened or what I did but she changed in these two weeks after my run away .She was annoyed and on the edge all the time . The closer to Forks we were getting , the sadder I got because I wouldn't see my mom as much anymore , but it seemed like my mom was getting happier .

I knew mom was hiding something when we finally arrived at dad's house . He welcomed me happily, with a quick hug and kiss . Telling me how happy he was I finally came back to him and other small talk things .

'Bella could you please go to your room and unpack , I have to talk to your dad for a minute .' Mom said , her arms crossed over her chest , annoyance very clear in her eyes as she spoke on a very soft tone . I could tell that the soft and quiet speaking was bothering her lately . I nodded and went to my room , slightly confused .

I sighed and pulled out my ear buds , enjoying the quietness of my room and its surrounding , I wasn't ready to unpack yet , so I just sat down and stared out of my window which had a beautiful sight to the dark mysterious forest where I liked to roam around in .

'…. tired of it Charlie ! ' I heard my mother say , I frowned as I opened the door of my room . Listening to my parents' conversation , I knew it was wrong but I was curious .

I slowly walked down the stairs and stood with my back against the wall , the only thing left between my mom and dad in the kitchen right now .

I flinched at my mother's loud voice , ' what are you talking about Renee ? I thought we decided to bring her here so she would live in peace and quietness ?' Charlie's voice wasn't as loud as my mom's but it wasn't exactly calm .

'Oh please , even though if she wanted to stay I would've found a way to get her here Charlie , I can't handle being quiet and calm all the fucking time ! '

'What are you talking about she's our daughter ! You're supposed to do it with love , for her !' I could hear the anger boiling in my father's voice .

'You know how different my life could've been if we just had been safe Charlie .' I gasped ,my ears tingled a bit from the sound which came out of my mouth .

'Are you insane ! You're not supposed to be thinking like that , what kind of a mother are you Renee!' Charlie was really mad right now and he wasn't doing anything to keep his voice down .

'Come on Charlie , she was just a little mistake , if we had just taken an abortion we wouldn't have to deal with all of this shit !' Tears were streaming down my face by now , dripping from my chin to the top of my shirt , I held down a sob as my hand reached up to wipe away the tears but it was useless since the tears wouldn't stop falling .

'I won't allow you to talk about our daughter this way !' , ' Your daughter Charlie , I don't want her anymore , I'm done .'

I opened the door quietly , Renee's back was facing me as Charlie saw my face .

'Renee ..,' 'No you're going to listen to me Charlie !' Renee yelled , I flinched at the noise . My head felt like bursting again , the noise was stuck inside of it causing me to have a killer headache .

'I don't care how annoying she is or what she does , I don't want her anymore , she's yours now . I'm so tired of her !' A sob escaped my mouth as Renee spun around .

For a second I saw guilt in her eyes but as soon as it came it disappeared , 'You don't want me anymore , you don't love me ?'

Charlie's face was filled with pain .

CHARLIEPOV

I couldn't believe what Renee was saying , she is our little girl , my little princess . I couldn't believe in what a heartless bitch Renee had turned .

I froze when I saw the door opening and my heart broke when I saw Bella's face , her eyes were red and puffy , tears were streaming down her face , covering her entire face .

'Renee ..,' I tried to stop her but she hadn't noticed Bella entering the kitchen . 'No you're going to listen to me Charlie! ' Bella flinched .

'I don't care how annoying she is or what she does , I don't want her anymore , she's yours now .I'm so tired of her !' A sob escaped from Bella's mouth as Renee spun around.

'You don't want me anymore , you don't love me ?' Bella sobbed , speaking louder than I'd ever heard her speak , she looked like someone had ripped her heart out and stepped on it right in front of her .

'Look Isabella , I can't live like this anymore and I just don't feel the love for you anymore I used to feel .' Renee calmly answered while crossing her arms .

Everything boiled inside of me as I grabbed her arm and dragged her outside of the house , 'Leave and never ever come back , you don't deserve to be called a mother anymore !' I yelled as I opened her car and pushed her roughly inside of it .

'If I ever see you again , if you ever hurt my daughter again , I'll seriously mess you up !' I yelled as she closed the door , she was scared of me , that bitch .

I stared at Renee's car as she drove away , making sure she was out of sight when I heard a loud thud inside and a blood curling scream from Bella . I noticed doctor Cullen driving by and looking at me confused , like he had heard her scream as well .

He quickly pulled over but I already ran inside and found her laying on the ground , her hands were clutching her head tightly , tears were running down her face , her entire body was trembling and shaking and she was almost curled into a tight ball .

'MAKE IT STOP !' she yelled at the top of her lungs , right at that point doctor Cullen ran in , 'what's going on ?'He asked me worryingly , 'she's having an attack .' I said as crouched down on my knees and took Bella in my arms , trying to shush her .

'Do you want me to sedate her ?' , 'no , right now we need to be as quiet as possible .' I whispered at him .

CARLISLEPOV

I had just read Isabella Swan's medical record and I felt sorry for the poor girl . She couldn't handle noises , she would have major headaches and there isn't a way to stop it or the kill the pain .

I was driving home with the Swan girl in my mind as I noticed Charlie Swan staring in the distance , he was furious and sad at the same time . Suddenly I heard a loud thud and a blood curling scream as Charlie ran inside , I didn't even think as I got out of my car and ran outside .

Isabella was lying on the floor squirming and shaking as she yelled 'MAKE IT STOP !' even though the kitchen was completely silent apart from Isabella's whimpering and yelling .

'What's going on ?' I asked Charlie as he crouched down to his knees and took her in his arms , shushing her , ' she's having an attack .' he murmured as I remembered how the pain she was going through right now was written down in her records .

'Do you want me to sedate her ?' I offered but he didn't even considered the thought , ' no , right now we need to be as quiet as possible .' He whispered as Bella yelled again , he shakily lifted her up and walked her upstairs , probably to her bedroom .

I heard him sigh as he closed the door of her room and he slowly got down and sat down at one of the kitchen chairs , he mentioned for me to sit down as well .

'Have you ever known a mother who didn't want her child anymore ?' Charlie asked me , his eyes closed and sadness filled his voice and reached his face .

I didn't completely understand him , did Isabella's mother abounded her ?

'No I haven't .' I murmured silently , his hands were in his hair , ' she's already having so much trouble fitting in and now this .'

He took a deep breath , ' Renee told her in her face ,that she didn't want her anymore , that she didn't loved her daughter anymore .'

'Charlie ..' , suddenly my phone rung and Charlie sprung up , 'I'm sorry for holding you up , you should go home .'

I nodded as I left the house .

EPOV

Everyone was gathered in the cafeteria , the principal had to make an announcement , we all knew it was about Isabella Swan though .

Everyone in this little town knew that she was different , some people were already being rather mean . Calling her freak without even knowing her , I actually felt sorry for her .

'Attention please ! As you've all heard Isabella Swan will be joining the school starting tomorrow . Because of her rare disease , we'll have to change a few things in this school . First of all Isabella will be the only one allowed in school to have ear buds in her ears at all times . When she'll be attending one of your classed , you'll try your best to be as quiet as possible . She'll have an escape room for when things get to loud for her , she won't attend P.E. and nobody will make fun of her , it that clear !'

Some people shouted answers but most kids just rolled their eyes , not really caring and notto bothering to change for Isabella .

_Dude , she's different like us ! We might become friends !-Emmett_

Emmett , you and Alice are way too loud for a girl who can't handle noises , I chuckled as everyone else laughed with me .

I felt sorry for the girl , she together with us would now be the freak of the school . Everyone thought we were weird and distant , little did they now we were dangerous , soulless monsters .

_OMG , we might even become great friends , I'll even try to be quiet around her !-Alice_

I was a little curious about Isabella Swan .


	3. Chapter 3

**I couldn't really use the original Fork high school , when I started this story my own school fitted in pretty well , the photo is on my profile for those who are interested . I also want to thank Alice , who's my best friend . She reads and corrects my spelling and grammar mistakes in my stories , so THANK YOU BABES .**

I heard a soft melody in the background as I opened my eyes and welcomed some early sunshine which was entering through my window .

I glanced at my alarm clock , I didn't actually use it but it was there anyway , reality hit me fast as I remembered last night , all the memories streaming back at the same time .

The morning got even more horrible when I realized I had to go to school , I sighed , I've never had friends . I loved reading about it , it made me sad and happy at the same time . Sad because I would never have friends and happy because I loved reading and feeling the emotions of the characters .

I picked out some random clothes , a dark blue skinny jeans and a dark green , long-sleeved shirt while heading to the bathroom . I made a ponytail as I turned on my iPod which was standing in my boxes , I had lots of them , spread all over the house .

The soft piano music was louder than the stream of the shower but it relaxed me more than the hard sound of the water hitting against the glass and the wall . The hot water relaxed me , my muscles were finally relaxing after the long flight and sudden disappearance of my mom.

Charlie was already gone , I liked that he was working almost all the time , it made the house quieter and Charlie loved his job , so it's a win-win situation .

I arrived a little too late , everyone was already heading in to their classes , but I wasn't supposed to be on time today , so I guess it's okay after all .

I popped in my ear-buds and hung my bag over my shoulder as I silently entered the school building . I entered the little office and waited behind the desk , not making a sound . A lady dressed in purple was hanging a poster up ,her back facing me . She slowly turned around and jumped when she saw me , making a little squeak at the same time .

'Darling you scared me .' The lady laughed loudly , sadly enough I could hear everything over my music , I flinched back at her loud voice and I saw realization enter her eyes as she slapped her hand on her mouth .

'I'm so sorry , you must be Isabella Swan ?' she almost whispered and I liked the quietness in her voice , 'Just Bella ,' I murmured and she nodded , she frowned at my quiet voice , frowning her brows as she tried to hear me .I wanted to apologize for my quietness but I guess she just had to get used to it .

'Here's your schedule , and you have to let each teacher sign one of these ,' she said as she handed me my schedule and the little notes . 'Have a nice day sweetie , I'm Mrs. Cope .' I smiled politely at her and left the little office .

'Wait !' I suddenly heard her scream as the door made a very loud boom , I cringed and dropped the notes . 'I'm sorry dear , but I forgot to show you your hiding room .' I nodded as she handed me my notes and she smiled apologetic .

I followed her to the oldest building , ones we entered the building we went through a lot of stairs , small and curling , 'this building was build during the beginning of the 19thcentury , it's really old but it has it's certain charm don't you thing ?'

I smiled and nodded , I loved it , the walls were old and brown , some moss coming through the walls which were covering the outside of the building . The windows were really tiny and the walls were really thick , I fell in love with this place already . I couldn't wait to spend all my free time here .

We stopped on the 3rd floor , which lead to which looked like an ancient library , I gasped at all the books , they looked hundred years old , leather bounded and everything .My fingers were tracing the books one by one . ' You can use them if you want to , you can even take them ,nobody uses them anymore .' I smiled brightly at her , I loved books more than anything .

We went through which felt like thousands and thousands of books before ending to an ancient looking door , she took out an ever more ancient looking key and opened it . The walls and the door were really thick , I bet that if I screamed nobody could hear me .

The entire floor was covered with a thick , light grey carpet , more books filled the room and there was a fire place with some old looking , comfy chairs filled with big pillows .

The windows in this room weren't as tiny as the others , they were bigger , much bigger . I had a beautiful view and I knew for sure that I would spend every single second in this room.

'I think you like it .' Mrs. Cope smiled and I nodded furiously , 'I'm happy that this room is finally going to be used .' She sighed , lost in thought , 'let's get you to class shall we .' I nodded as I closed the door and putted the key in my pocket , leaving all my happiness in there .

EPOV

'Mr. Cullen , can I talk to you for a minute ?', the principle stopped me in the hallway .

_Damn that kid looks scary –Principle_

I snorted to myself, it's the human's natural response to our kind . 'Sure ,' I murmured to him following him to his little office .

'I know that your family is very reserved , but I also noticed that you are very quiet and relaxed most of the time . ' I nodded at him , waiting for him to finally make his point .

'I was wondering if you and your family would like to take care of Isabella Swan sometimes , when she's not at ease or alone or if there'll be too much noise for her if you know what I'm talking about .'

_Edward say yes ! –Alice_

Alice' mind screamed and I wanted to flinch back but I knew I couldn't exactly do that since the principle is still waiting for my answer .

'I'm sure my family will be okay with it sir , we would like to help her out whenever is needed . Please excuse me but my class is starting .' The bell rang when I finished my sentence .

_Wow , he's really polite , at least one person who's raised well in this town . – principle_

'Here's a note Cullen , I don't want you to get in trouble because of this .' He smiled thankfully at me , I nodded and accepted the note .

'Mr. Cullen , thank you so much for enlighten us with your presence .' The teacher said as I handed him the note and sat down .

_The Swan girl should be here any second , I hope she'll like the room ._- _Mrs. Cope_

She was thinking about a very ancient but also cozy looking room , I've never seen It but I knew that it was in the older building . I also knew that it was behind the two very thick doors behind the old library .

My brothers and sisters and me spend our time there every day during lunch time , since we don't need to eat and we don't like the curious looks of all the others .

I guess we just had to hide until she was in the room .

_I'll just pin this up and , Oh !- Mrs. Cope_

'Darling you scared me ' she laughed , frowning , I didn't hear somebody else's mind in the room . I sat up straighter focusing on the second heartbeat I could hear , but I heard nothing.

_Why did she flinch , Oh my that's Isabella Swan , damn me and my loud voice .-Mrs. Cope_

'I'm so sorry , you must be Isabella Swan ?' She asked her . A faint whisper answered , it was so quiet I almost didn't hear it . 'Just Bella '

_Poor girl- Mrs. Cope_

I tried to focus on the class but sadly enough I already knew this , like I already knew everything . My mind drifted away when suddenly the door opened and the entire class went silent .

_Oh my God it's the Swan girl ! – Jessica_

_She looks so sad and nervous .- Angela_

_Damn ,she's fine ! – Mike_

_Ew ,she isn't even pretty ! And why is she wearing ear buds ?– Lauren_

I sighed and rolled my eyes at Lauren's thoughts , she really was the most shallow girl I've ever met . Isabella walked over to the teacher , ' You can sit next to Edward Cullen , it's the only spot available .' He murmured to her , afraid that his voice would be too loud .

I got some more respect for him all of a sudden , she nodded and handed over one of the notes she was holding in her hands , blushing a little , the color looked really nice on her pale skin .

_She's almost as pale as the Cullen' s, I understand why though , I wouldn't want to go outside either if I was like her . I hope we'll be friends one day , she looks just as shy as me . – Angela_

I noticed that Isabella's movements were smaller and quieter than other people's , she was wearing ear-buds and the music wasn't that loud but loud enough so she could focus on the music . Her hair was down , hiding the buds a bit .

She was listening to Debussy 's , Clair de lune , I smiled when I heard the song . I liked to play it and listen to it myself , she had an odd taste of music for a seventeen year old living in this century .

She settled down next to me and smiled briefly before turning her frame to the front , focusing on the blackboard . The other students started to murmur in the background and she closed her eyes and sighed in frustration as she turned the volume louder .

I gently tapped her shoulder as I breathed in ,when her scent hit me I froze .

I needed to have her , right here and right now . She frowned when she saw me , I stopped breathing and forced a slight smile on my face .

'My name is Edward Cullen .' I murmured not sure if she heard me but she nodded anyway and whispered very gently 'Isabella , but everyone calls me Bella .' , I'm sure that humans wouldn't have heard her .

We continued the rest of the class silently , when the bell rang Bella was the first one to leave the room , even before me .


	4. Chapter 4

BPOV

As soon as I settled down the murmuring began , my head started to pound not very bad but enough to annoy me , it was slightly there but you can't ignore it because it hurts a little too much .

I sighed as I turned up the volume , I could still hear the regular voices but the murmuring was gone .

Suddenly I felt a gentle tap on my shoulder from the person sitting next to me . When I turned to him ,his face looked shocked and terrified at the same time . His eyes were pitch black and his glare was even worse , it made me wish for death . I didn't want to show him that he scared me so I frowned , I could see that the slight smile on his face was forced and I wondered what was wrong .

'My name is Edward Cullen ,' he gently murmured , I could see by the look on his face that he thought that I didn't hear him which of course I completely understood . Normal people don't even hear a normal voice talking through the loud music which was blaring through my ear buds at the moment . I was glad that I had them , the classical music was the only thing that didn't hurt my head .

I nodded and whispered ,' Isabella , but everyone calls me Bella ,' I wasn't sure if he actually heard me but I saw him nodding quickly before looking back at the blackboard .

The class went along rather quietly , I could notice that some of the students were uncomfortable with the silence so they started to whisper which is even more annoying than normal talking in my opinion , they try to be silent but the sound they make is excruciating .

The bell finally rang and the second it did I left the classroom . The rest of the morning went by with a lot of staring , murmuring but nobody brave enough to actually talk to me . Not that I want them to , I'm perfectly happy like this . Music loud and on my own , just like always .

When lunch arrived I didn't even bother to enter the cafeteria , I brought my own lunch like I always do and went up to the beautiful , ancient building . My hands were roaming over the old walls , feeling the rough texture and some humidity on the walls . When I entered the old library I smiled and slowly walked over to the first row and picked out a book without looking at the title .

Wuthering heights ,I smiled because iis my favorite.

EPOV

'We are going to have to be careful here from now on .' I announced to my brothers and sisters as I entered the library .

'What ! why ?' Alice mocked , she hated to be quiet and controlled and loved to jump around here .

'Bella Swan's escape room is right behind those door .' I said while pointing at the thick doors , Alice rolled her eyes . ' Like she'll be able to actually hear us Edward .'

'She will , she listening to music all day and even when the volume is turned rather high she still hears whispering .'

'Is that even human ?' Jasper asked me , ' I don't know but ..' , we all froze when the door from the hallway opened and Bella walked in . We jumped back , hiding behind some bookshelves ,she walked over to the first shelf of books and closed her eyes while picking a random book from the shelve .

She smiled when she saw the title and clutched the book to her chest while silently walking further to the room. I could hear the music from her IPod and smiled , recognizing the song again Fly from Ludovico Einaudi .

'Edward why are you smiling ?' Jasper whispered , Bella froze and turned her form towards the direction we were hiding . Her heartbeat spead up as she intensely stared at the shelves .

Impossible , she really heard that ? – Jasper

I just nodded at him , the rest of family looked baffled . Everyone's eyes were wide open while their minds were concentrated on not making a single sound , nobody was breathing .

Bella kept staring for thirty seconds before her heart beat slowed down again and she quickly ran towards the door , fishing a rather old looking key out of her pocket and opening the door . She even closed the door gently , to my surprise she didn't lock it . I heard her back falling against door as she slid her body down the door , her buttom made a gentle noise as it hit the carpet .

Everyone slightly relaxed as they got up and gathered closer towards me , 'How was she even able to hear that Edward ? We barely heard Jasper .' Rosalie whispered , taking a lot of effort to keep her voice as soft and quiet as possible .

'I don't know , I can't read her mind .' Emmett quickly pushed his hand against Rosalie's mouth as she wanted to scream .

WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T READ HER MIND !- Rosalie

Her mind yelled at me at the top of lungs , I flinched back at the aggressiveness and the loudness of her voice, being glad that she didn't yell this out loud because even everyone back in the cafeteria would've been able to hear it .

'I don't know why , I just can't .' I murmured at her thoughts . ' We'll have to tell Carlisle this .' Jasper murmured .

We just sat there the entire time listening to what Bella was doing , she eventually moved from the door the what I think was the center of the room and sat down on the carpet which by my hearing was very thick . I could hear her turning the pages , sighing emotionally sometimes and giggling at some points .she did all of that while eating and never turning the music of , I was wondering if she played the piano herself since she was so fascinated by the instrument .

It amazed me, the fact that I couldn't hear her thoughts . She was a mystery and her scent was even worse but I found out the longer I was surrounded by it , the less it bothered me .

The bell was about to ring when I heard Bella sigh and collect the stuff she used , a few seconds later the heavy doors opened and Bella came out of them . She looked sad as she locked the door and hung her bag over her shoulder , when the bell rang she flinched and I felt sorry for her . She was practically doomed for her entire life , everyday activities weren't always possible for her since she couldn't handle loud or average noises .

Edward are you okay ? Your emotions are different all of a sudden , why are you feeling compassion ?-Jasper asked

I shook my head , I didn't want him to bother . Bella turned the volume higher and she opened the door to the staircase and left the building eventually . Shortly after her we left as well , Rosalie wasn't excited about her next class at all since she would have to sit next to Bella and because Bella wasn't normal enough for her taste , Rosalie didn't like her .

I rolled my eyes at her and went to my own class together with Alice .

BPOV

I was sure I heard something when I was halfway through the library but I ignored it . I ate my lunch while reading my book , like always . Even in my old school I lived like that , but there I did it in a janitors closet , so small there was only a little chair in there , but it was my little place . This room on the other hand felt like my own personal heaven .

I sighed when I looked at my watch and I realized that my alone time was almost over , I collected all my stuff and left the room .I turned the volume of my IPod up as the bell rung and I flinched back, of course .

I was heading towards history class , even though I was a junior I was in history and English classes with the seniors since I was good in those . People stared at me as usual but I'm sure they now did it for second reason as well .

'Miss Swan , here's your book , you may sit next to Miss Rosalie Hale .' I nodded and wanted to thank the teacher for talking with such a gentle voice .

Rosalie Hale was breathtakingly beautiful , and that was an understatement . Her glare however was even worse than the one I got in the morning from Edward Cullen . She looked a bit like him though , she also had a very pale skin and black eyes with dark shadow under them . I wanted to find more resemblances but she caught me staring and I regretted my decision immediately .

She terrified me , what did I do wrong . 'Ma'am , why is there a junior in our class ?' An annoying loud voice asked , I groaned and turned up the volume again while closing my eyes . My seat was in the back of the class so everyone turned around to stare at me .

RPOV

I didn't like this girl , she could find out about us . 'Ma'am , why is there a junior in our class ?' , A girl with black ginger hair and an extremely annoying voice asked the teacher . I heard Bella groan so I turned my head to see her turn the volume up on her IPod and close her eyes in frustration as everyone turned around to stare at her .

'Because Miss Swan is better in History than the other students in her year .'

I suddenly felt sorry for the girl as I gave everyone my death stare ,they turned around as soon as they made eye contact with me .

'Thanks' she whispered very gently , her head was resting on the table, the class started and I sighed at the subject which I've already had a hundred times before .


	5. authors note ,I'm really sorry

Hey guys , I'm really really sorry for not updating for the last few weeks . I feel really miserable that I can't write anymore . My laptop's hard drive is broken so I won't be able to write or update anymore for 3 more weeks but I promise that after that I'll try to update more for you guys ! Again I'm really really really sorry .


	6. Chapter 5

**Hi guys , I finally got my laptop back but everything I ever downloaded or saved on it is gone :( , So all the chapters I wrote and was going to upload are gone too . I'm so sorry for the long waiting and stuff , I know how ****irritating**** it is**** waiting this long for a new chapter and I'm so sorry for that , I'm just really glad I have my laptop back and I can start writing again .**

BPOV

After history with Rosalie Hale , I found out that I actually sort of liked her . She seemed to hate me though but she also kind of helped me when everyone was being rude and kept staring at me . I knew my voice would be to shaky to actually say something decent so I just murmured a quick thank you .

She didn't answer me but she did however sighed out of boredom when class officially started , I did too because I had already read this a few months ago . I read a lot but the only downside about it was that I knew more then average people from my age , which was also one of the reasons I didn't had to pay attention in class and I already knew almost every subject teachers were covering .

I turned up the volume of my music when the teacher actually started to talk and I noticed that her voice was really , really loud . The teacher had spoken to me with such gentleness that I was rather surprised when her voice was so loud and harsh . I was listening to _Una Mattina _from _Ludovico Einaudi ._ I really liked his music , it was soft and emotional at the same time . Me and everyone else who knew me found it weird that I couldn't bear any sounds apart from classical music .

When I turned up the volume I noticed Rosalie Hale staring at me , but not the death stare she had given me before , she looked at me almost softly and curiously . It seemed like she could hear the music but it was kind of impossible since the teacher was speaking really loudly . My volume was turned up to it's loudest and I could still hear her harsh voice .

I tried to focus on the music as I read the paragraphs in my textbook , even though I already knew it , I still liked to read about history . It was one of my favorite subjects , my dad used to tell me that I was born in the wrong century , I agreed with him .

Teachers tried to make me skip my junior year all together , but I didn't want to . I already knew everything from senior year aswell and I didn't want people to think I was bigger freak then I already am . Though they did force me to follow history with the senior class , I didn't mind , just for this one class though .

When the bell rung after my final class of the day , I got home as fast as I could . Feeling sort of relieved when I found out dad wouldn't be home until 7 pm . I took the task of cooking on me ,

since I found out that Charlie was the worst cook imaginable , even worse then Renee which of course said a lot since most of her creations weren't really eatable .

I found out that I had a few hours left since I wasn't going to make any homework , I only made assignments but never learned my lessons . I roamed around in the forest , I loved it here , I loved the texture of the wood and the different kind of trees and leaves . The dampness which filled the forest and the musky scent which hung there , the wet ground and surrounding . It felt like the forest was breathing with me , giving me the silence I was so desperately craving for .

It felt like the world stopped turning and finally gave me my peace , I wish I could live like this . Some times I wish I was born deaf , so I wouldn't have to hear anything , but whenever I told my mom she would be mad at me .

After walking for awhile and surprisingly enough falling down just twice , I found a beautiful meadow , it was perfectly round shaped and filled with purple flowers . I could almost hear the sun shining , making the place look like my own personal sanctuary . It felt like I was heaven , the only sound I heard was the sound of birds singing and water moving in the distance . I laid down and listened to the forest breathing , living . I wish I could record these sounds and listen to it all the time , I wish these were the sounds that would lock them selves up in my head without my permission .

I smiled contently as the sun caressed my face , warming it up . It felt like it was trying to make me feel loved . My thoughts saddened when I though about love , I knew nobody would ever be able to fall in love with me , and I understand . I mean who would want to spent the rest of their live with somebody who's barely able to hear noises . I would probably die alone with 13 cats at my side .

I must've been close to sleep since I though I heard very light and very fast footsteps behind me , I ignored them but I felt my heart beating faster just a little .

EPOV

'Edward would you please show us your meadow ?' Alice pouted , she had seen me in my little meadow lots and lots of times but I'd never asked someone to come with me . I didn't want to because it felt like my little place , where I didn't had to listen to the tortures thoughts of everyone around me .

_Please son , we're all really curious about your meadow ,Alice has told us how beautiful it is .- Esme _

'Just for once .' I murmured as Esme kissed my cheek and mentioned me to run , they all followed me very closely but nobody could run faster then me .

I must've been getting crazy because I swear I could almost smell Bella but very faintly , like the dampness of the forest had stole her lovely scent and mingled itself just to torture and bewitch me . Her scent to me is like nothing I've ever smelled or tasted before in my long life , like she was made just for me . Her mind unreadable , I found peace and silence with her . I found it almost absurd that she couldn't handle noises and human thoughts were almost too much for me , like we were bound to be together . But I had to force myself to keep my distance from her beautiful form , I couldn't endanger her life like that .

I didn't stop running but I had to however when I noticed a petite form laying in the middle of the meadow , I was more shocked however when I noticed it was Bella . I stopped everyone and mentioned them to be as quiet as possible , her heart did speed up for a few seconds but returned to normal very soon .

She smiled at the sky and sighed contently , her skin was so beautiful I wanted to touch and caress it for the rest of my eternity . Her skin was beautifully white and her cheeks were softly colored like a rose pedal .

Her dark brown hair was sprawled out over her chest and the grass she was laying on , I only noticed now that her hair had some soft red streaks in it . Her lips looked pouty and had a light pink color , I wanted to touch them , feel them move under fingers , feeling the heat of her lips against my own . I felt the urge tugging on me to touch her , to wrap her in my arms and never let her go . I felt my inside tingle and aching for her , for her touch and her presence .

I figured that this was what my family felt like whenever they saw their mates , Jasper looked at me and nodded as he knew what I was feeling and wondering . Had I really found my mate after all these years ? I didn't know how, but I would try to work it out , I didn't want to take away her soul . Especially not hers , her soul must be the brightest from them all , I couldn't deny the world her presence , I couldn't take away her humanity .

I didn't know how , but I am going to make it work .


	7. Chapter 6

**I know it's been awhile and I'm really sorry :( I've been really busy with tons of final assignment , music , piano and singing exams and above that all more then 11 exams for school . But I'm on my summer Holiday now so I'll be able to write much more now :).**

BPOV

I was startled when I felt something hard and cold brushing over my forehead, followed by the quietest,whisper I had ever heard . I opened my eyes and realized it was already dark . I had fallen asleep in the meadow and was covered with tiny raindrops , my clothes and hair were damp and I realized I was shaking .

I sat up and wanted to take my phone when I realized I wasn't the only person in the meadow . My heart was already beating faster but it sped up when I saw who was , or were the ones who had awoken me .

There were seven people in the meadow , all very different but yet the same . I only recognized two of them , from school . Edward Cullen and Rosalie Hale , I knew that the others were their adopted family and that the two oldest were probably their parents . Even though I didn't had any friends at school , I was still able to hear all the gossips and I found out that everyone thought that the Cullens were even bigger freaks than I was .

My breathing was hard , I realized that there was something off about them , they seemed too perfect and what in the world was an entire family doing in the middle of a forest at night without decent tracking clothes .

The pixie like girl was wearing heels and they were all wearing t-shirt even though during the day it's not warm enough to wear t-shirts yet .

' We mean no harm sweetheart , we were just wandering around in the woods and found you here .' The oldest man with blond hear whispered as he reached out his hand , I grabbed it thankfully as he helped me up .

I shivered as I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket , I quickly answered a worried Charlie .

'Isabella are you okay ?' , he said his voice wasn't hard which I found surprising since I was used to moms yelling whenever there was something wrong .

'I'm fine dad , I went for a walk and fell asleep in a meadow , I'll be home very soon .' I murmured and I groaned when I realized that my car was probably more than an hour walking .

I noticed Edward staring at me with his golden eyes , the same color as his entire family had , the same eyes with back shadows under them . His gaze however was different then the rest of his family's , everyone looked curious but his eyes contained other emotions , emotions I couldn't recognize .

There was definitely something off about them and I was going to find out what it was .

'Thank you for waking me .' I whispered , they all nodded the same second , quicker then others would have . I tested them on my own because I knew that my voice was way too soft to hear .

'You must be cold ,' the little pixie said as she handed me her coat .'I'm Alice by the way ' she smiled as she shook my hand before gracefully stepping back , taking the hand of the lean blond one .

I murmured another thank you and turned around , a few seconds later I was at the end of the meadow . I turned around just to see them onces more , but they were gone , I frowned but shook my head .

I decided that if I wanted to make it home in time I had to run .I ran as fast as my feet could bring me and made it in half an hour to my car , I hadn't fell down that much but my hands were bleeding and the knees from my jeans were ripped and my knees were scratched and bleeding aswell .

I sighed as I walked in and apologized to Charlie , he pulled me into a hug and asked me to never scare him like that ever again .

He had ordered pizza so I didn't had to cook anymore , I ate the piece and decided to take another shower , since I was so dirty and cold from my run and laying in the rain .

The hot water relaxed me but I couldn't get the Cullens out of my head , I wanted to know what was so different about them .

The next day at school they all pretended that nothing had happened , they pretended that I didn't exist . I kind of liked it since the rest of the school pretended like I was some flying monster , I didn't like the fact that they couldn't keep there eyes of me .

I heard the cruel whispers of the other girls and the disgusting things boys said to each other before high fiving each other . I realized that I was just a shiny new toy for them and that I just had to be patient before everyone would realize that I wasn't anything special so I could just go on and live my life .

Like usual and I just sat down in class and answered questions whenever teachers thought I didn't hear them , ignoring the stares and eye rolls , waiting for lunch to arrive so I could escape to my own little place at school .

I ran up the stairs and let my hand feel the dampy moss against the wall , I smiled thinking about my alone time , I was so busy in my head I didn't pay attention to the library at all , I just picked a random book and closed the big doors behind me .

EPOV

After yesterday we were all a little more careful than usually , we noticed here looking at us we understood why .

We heard her running up the stairs and I saw her breathing smile when she opened the door , she didn't seem to be paying attention as she randomly picked out a book and almost ran inside her room . Her hands were covered with bandages and we could all smell that her hands and knees were damaged , blood had shown hours earlier . Probably whenever she was running through the forest , I felt sorry for her .

Not two minutes later we heard her inhale a sharp breath and she whispered 'impossible ' as she dropped her book .

'Dude what's wrong ?' Emmett asked me , forgetting to whisper as I heard Bella's pacing stopping the same second . She opened the door , her eyes were wide and her heart was beating rapidly .

'who's there ' she said at an almost normal voice , we didn't answer , didn't even move . 'I know there's someone here .' She murmured to herself as she walked closer to where we were hiding , her eyes were roaming along the shelves , her steps were measured and a bit clumsy .

She entered the isle which we were hiding behind , she looked tense and her eyes were filled with a fear and curiosity .

I froze when her eyes made contact with mine as did she .


	8. Chapter 7

**Thank you all very much for the lovely reviews :) I'm so sorry it's been so long , how's everyone's summer going ? Mine is going great , it's hot and sunny which is why I haven't been writing .**

EPOV

She stood there frozen for a couple of seconds not moving and staring me directly in the eyes . The fear in her eyes slowly faded and were replaced by curiosity and amazement , her heartbeat slowed down eventually and she seemed to relax a little as she slowly stepped until she was facing us , no shelves between us .

Her music wasn't on as she took her ear-buds out , something I've never seen her do , even in the meadow she held her ear-buds in .

'Are you following me or something ?' her voice a bit higher than normally but still very quit and soft .

Rosalie huffed behind me as Emmett put his arm around her waist trying to calm her down .

Alice was beaming in her head while Jasper was confused by my feelings but I shook my head slightly for him to forget about it .

'Why did you do that ?' Bella said , her voice was steadier and more confident then it was before ,her arms were crossed over her chest while her head was slightly crooked to the side .

'You really noticed that ?' Jasper asked her , his voice was filled with confusion and he was a little astonished by her presence and her attitude which was supposed by scared like all the other humans we talked to .

Humans were supposed to have a natural feeling that we were dangerous , that we were different than them , that they had to stay away from us .

Most of them couldn't even look us in the eye before getting shivers and quickly walking away .

While Bella was just standing there , looking us straight in the eye , her heart not even out of its normal rhythm , just beating a little faster now Jasper had asked her something I suppose .

'Of course I did , he nodded looking slightly to you while I was waiting for my question to be answered , you wouldn't shake your head and not look at me .'

Even though her voice was really really soft and quiet we could all perfectly understand her which was probably one of the other reasons she though we were weird .

Jasper stood there , his chin almost hitting the ground , something we've never seen Jasper do before .

_She isn't even scared , just curious and a little annoyed probably because you haven't answered her question yet .She is one extraordinary human being Edward . - Jasper_

I chuckled a bit at his thoughts , Jasper wasn't really the type of being overwhelmed by something .

'Why are you laughing ? What I said wasn't funny at all .'

My eyes went back to her and for the first time since she was standing there I really looked at her .

Her chestnut brown hair was spilled out over her chest and looked like silk , I wanted to run my fingers through it but that would be weird .

She was biting her lip while her gorgeous deep brown eyes were wandering over me and the rest of my siblings .

She was very petite but not as small as Alice , nobody was .

She was slim but not too much , she was wearing a pair of jeans and a dark blue long-sleeved blouse .

The color really suited her , it made her pale skin look even more appealing to me , she looked absolutely marvelous .

'You're right my apology . And to answer your first question ,no , we weren't following you . '

'How often do you spend time here in the library ?' she murmured .

'Always ,' I almost whispered as her eyes widened .

'You've been here all this time and you never said anything . I'm sorry but that's just weird and a little creepy .'

I snickered a bit as the bell rung , Bella quickly ran back as she collected her stuff and ran to her class .

I noticed she forgot the book she was reading so I went back , I froze a little when I

noticed the title on the book , _Dracula - Bram Stoker ._

'Edward dude , you okay ? Why are you staring at a book like you just saw a ghost ?' Emmett practically yelled through the library .

He took the book from my hand and started laughing , he sounded like a barking dog .

Rosalie took the book from him and huffed .

'How ironic ,' she said as she rolled her eyes and tossed the book on the nearest table .

'You don't actually believe that she relates us to the vampires in the book ? ' Jasper asked with his brows raised and crossing his arms .

'I'm sure she doesn't , I haven't seen anything . She doesn't even know anything about us .' Alice tried to calm me but of course not succeeding .

'She actually has some reasons , I mean she thinks we were spying on her or something like that .'

'And she's different , she isn't afraid of us so she must notice our paleness and other things . We're going to have to be very careful around her .' Jasper answered leaning against one of the shelves .

Later that day we all agreed on staying in the library and maybe talk to her , Alice of course came up with the idea and Rosalie wasn't in for it at all .

Alice and Rosalie argued for hours but Alice of course eventually got what she wanted .

She want's to become friends with Bella even though we all think that it won't be possible thinking about the fact how loud Alice can be and the silence Bella needs .

BPOV

'How was school kiddo ? ' Charlie asked during dinner , he wasn't really the type of person to start a conversation , which I of course inherited from him .

Dinner occasions were usually very quiet with the usual small talk .

'It was good , learned some stuff .' I mumbled .

He raised his eyebrows ,' really, you never learn something new at school .Which is why your mother wanted you to skip some classes years ago .'

'I know dad .' I said as I looked down at my plate and moved some food from one place to another .

'Are making some new friends yet ?'

'I'm working on it dad .'

He sighed , ' I know how difficult it is for you Bells , but you have to try .'

_You don't understand , nobody wants someone like me as their friend ._ I wouldn't actually tell him of course , it would hurt him more then it would hurt me .

'I will dad .'

The rest of our dinner went without a single word .

I sighed as I got out of history class , on my way to the library .

'Hey , you ! Are you the girl who can't handle noises !' A girl with curly brown hair and a very nasal voice practically screamed at me .

I flinched back as her nasal sound was now stuck in my head , echoing in my brain and hurting my head .

I bit on my lip to keep a scream , apparently a little too hard because I could taste my own blood , which made me feel sick and lightheaded while the echoes of that girls nasal voice were still giving me head aches .

I wasn't really paying attention because all of a sudden she was standing in front of me , chewing her gum like a horse eating grass .

'Are you going to answer me or what ?' she high pitched .

I nodded , not being able to get out something decent with this head ache .

'Hey everyone come over here !' she yelled as a crowd started to gather around us .

My head turned bright red as I didn't see an escape route for me to get out of this situation before fainting or getting a sort of attack because of her .

The crowd around us started to talk and laugh , I couldn't really understand words

because it all sounded like one mess inside of my head .

Tears were gathering in my eyes and I bit my lip to keep them were they were , the faces around me got blurry and my head felt like it was going to explode .

All I could see were laughing , blurry faces , some pointing and some screaming .

Other people were clapping or making other noises .

It literally felt like my head would burst , rip apart into several pieces .

My hands were clutching my head , my finger nails were digging into my skin probably drawing blood but I couldn't feel that pain .

Tears were streaming over my face and my legs were shaking , my breaths were shallow .

The only faces tell apart from the crowd were the faces of the Cullens , looking concerned and disgusted , even Rosalie seemed to feel sorry for me .

Edward was looking away at something I couldn't see .

I could feel my attack getting closer and closer so I did the only thing that came into my hurting mind , I pushed and kicked everyone out of my way and I ran .

I swear I've never ran that hard in my entire life .

I wasn't even clumsy , my feet were carrying me to the library as fast as possible .

I didn't concentrate on where I was going , I couldn't see anything .

My vision was turning black and blurry , which meant my attack was nearing .

The last thing I felt was the rough structure of the wooden door beneath my hands , I didn't even feel hitting the ground .

**I was going to end it here but I could imagine how you all would feel ( I mean I know how mad I would be ) , and because it's been so long since I updated , here's the rest of the chapter .**

EPOV

_She is so weird._

_No wonder she doesn't have any friends._

_Ew , she's such a freak ._

_Let's make her cry !_

_She probably just wants attention anyway ._

I was boiling when I read their minds , The images of her made me hurt inside my ice cold body .

Jasper could feel my rage and couldn't calm me down .

Rosalie and Alice looked at each other and then at me , ' Bella ?'

We ran from the other side of the school to the gathering around Bella , we weren't worried about people seeing us since everyone was where we were running to .

When we arrived the noise was so loud even I fell the need to cover up my ears .

Suddenly Jasper let out a scream which went lost in the chaos and fell to his knees , clutching his sides .

His mind was full of Bella's pain and the pain for him was excruciating , I even flinched at the thoughts of what they both were feeling right now .

Alice was supporting Jasper , trying to calm him by calmy petting his back and running her hands through his hair .

Rosalie's thought was the calmest but it was also the one which made me look up and look at Bella .

_Oh my God -Rosalie_

When I looked up my frozen heart hurt , like a thousand little needles were poking it at the same time , I wanted to clutch my heart .

Her entire body was shaking , barely keeping herself standing .

She was biting her lip so hard she was drawing blood , but surprisingly the blood didn't even bother me .

Tears were spilling over her cheeks and her head was turning red .

Her hands were clutching her head so tightly I couldn't see part of her fingernails , which were tearing through her skin .

Her eyes were filled with excruciating pain and anguish .

Her breaths were shallow .

_Edward , she isn't going to last much longer . Jasper _

The second Jasper ended his comment Bella started running , and not just random running .

I've never seen someone running that fast before , everyone around her kept laughing and sheering at her .

Even though Bella was known as very clumsy , she ran like a professional her feet were carrying her towards the library as the principal and some other teachers came out running .

'Edward ,' Rosalie mentioned .

_Listen ._

Was the only word which filled her mind as she touched her ear .

I could hear Bella's breathing getting even shallower and her heart beating faster than I ever heard a heart beating before .

Her hands pushed hard against the wooden door before we heard her collapse against the hard floor , hitting something a little too hard against the floor .

The next thing we heard was a blood curling scream , it made me flinch .

It was the loudest scream I had ever heard .

I didn't even think and ran trying to run at a human speed but obviously going too fast , the others were closely behind me .

When we entered the room we all froze for a fraction of a second , there she was .

Laying on the ground her entire body was shaking , trembling from head to toe .

Tears were streaming over her face which was filled with pain .

Her breathing even worse than before and her hands were still clutching her face very very tightly .

She was in a fetal position as another blood curling scream passed from her lips and filled the room with her pain .

Rosalie was the first one to move from our frozen phase , which surprised us all .

She crouched down next to Bella and unfolded Bella from her fetal position , placing Bella's head in her lap , laying her cold hand on Bella's sweaty forehead .

'Don't just stand there , do something ! ' she hissed through her teeth at us .

I crouched down next to Rosalie and grabbed her hand in mine.

It felt warm and fragile in my cold hand .

The second I touched her hand , an electric jolt made it's way through my body .

Jasper sat on the opposite of me and gently tried to calm her , but didn't succeed .

Alice gently stroke her arm while Emmett stood awkwardly behind Rosalie .

She pulled her hand from mine as she again clutched her head in agony .

Another scream left her lips and went straight through my dead heart .

Her scream switched into whimpers , her eyes were pressed close tightly .

'Edward , I think she hit her head falling down ,she has a giant bump on her head .'

Rosalie mentioned .

'We should take her to Carlisle , just to let him check her head . And her heart is still beating to fast .'

Jasper whispered .

'

Dude , I don't really think the state she's in is healthy , shouldn't we take her to the hospital or something like that .'

'Emmett , Carlisle isn't working today and he kind of is the or something you mentioned .'

Rosalie whispered rapidly at him .

'Oh my dear !' Mrs cope gasped .

She was leaning against the door her left hand was clutching waist while her right hand was in front of her mouth .

The state Bella was still in wasn't really pretty .

I lifted her whimpering form into my arms without any struggle .

'Mrs Cope , we wanted to take Bella to our father , Carlisle .'

'Of course my dear , take good care of her .'

She whispered while holding the door open for us .

Almost the entire school was standing in line while the principal was yelling at every single one of them .

Some girls were crying and everyone was looking at their feet , however they looked up when they heard us .

Most of them flinched when they noticed Bella whimpering in pain in my arms .

I carefully placed her in my car as we drove of to Carlisle .


End file.
